


You put your arms around me (and I'm home)

by Bury_Me_In_Hollstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just cute hollstein living their lives together, so much fluff probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bury_Me_In_Hollstein/pseuds/Bury_Me_In_Hollstein
Summary: Just one of the 30 day OTP challenge I found. Now starring: Hollstein and their cute domestic life! Lots of love and hugs and kisses! Just short drabbles of my favourite lesbians.





	1. Getting lost somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I'll let you know, this probably woulnd't take 30 days but longer since I have a lot of stuff to do (mainly school) but I'll do my best! Any feedback would be much appreciated :) Now let's get to chapter one!

‘I told you we should have taken GPS with us Carm!’ Laura furrowed her brows and made an angry pout. She was seriously _not_ enjoying being lost in the middle of nowhere. ‘This is _so_ your fault!’

‘Oh won’t you shut you pretty mouth up, I have everything under control,’ Carmilla snarled back while looking for any road sign that could help them to get on the main road. The problem is they haven’t seen any sign of civilisation for about half an hour now.

‘You call _this_ ,’ Laura pointed at an empty, abandoned road, ‘under control?’

‘Well I can assure you that 100 years ago it was a pretty decent road and it led straight to Paris,’ said Carmilla in her defence. At the same time she realised not taking GPS on a road trip was not the smartest idea, especially when her knowledge was not really ‘updated’ to present times. ‘If we could just find a gas station to buy a map or something…’

‘Or maybe find a local to give us directions?’ suggested the journalist.

From the brunette’s facial expression you could read that she wasn’t delighted with this idea. She blushed slightly and mumbled, ‘Like I would ask anyone about anything. Please, I have my pride!’

‘What are you, a whiny man?

‘Okay, that was actually offensive Laura,’ Carmilla clearly didn’t like being called a ‘whiny man’. It actually bruised her ego as she knew she kind of was behaving like one of them.

However Laura took it as an opportunity to continue this little teasing and testing Carm’s nerves. She smiled slyly and began, ‘Actually you know what? I take it back. A man would agree to the GPS in the first place, take Kirsch for instance.’

‘Well, why don’t you go on a romantic road trip through Europe with him if he’s better for this kind of thing,’ said Carmilla with a moue of distaste. At this point she wanted nothing more than to get out of the car, take Laura in her amrs and use her vampire speed to get to Paris in like 20 minutes. But then she remembered she’s no longer a vampire, she’s a petty human and she relies on this stupid car.

‘You’re right, I probably should have thought about it before I agreed to go with you,’ replied Laura, still grinning. She was glad Carm wasn’t looking at her because then she would know that she is only teasing her. But before she was able to say something more she heard her car door being opened and right after that Carmilla dragged her out.

‘So I suggest you stay here and wait for Kirsch or some other dudebro to come and save you while I hit the road and have some good time in Paris,’ the brunette gritted through her teeth. She was done with Laura talking, plus she knew this would teach the smaller girl a lesson.

‘Wait, you’re not gonna actually leave me here, are you?’ asked Laura. Now she seriously started to regret her earlier words. ‘You know I was just teasing you, right?’

‘Yes I know. And you know that I don’t like being compared to half-brainwashed fratboys. But even more, I dislike hearing you taking about being with someone else than me.’

‘Oh Carm… you know I’d never choose anyone above you!’ said Laura and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. ‘ I just wanted to make sure you will remember to take GPS with you the next time.’

Carmilla grabbed Laura’s waist and kissed her passionately. She made their foreheads touch and whispered, ‘Believe me I _will_. Now get your pretty ass back in the car so we can finally find or way to Paris.’

‘Wait, you know how to find the main road?’, asked the blonde.

‘No but I just remembered you have a functioning iPhone in your pocket and yet we never thought about using GPS on it. You need to work on your investigation skills, Hollis,’ Carmilla said with a smile.

‘You bet I will, once I’m done with you at the hotel room.’ Laura winked. It made Carm strangely eager to waste no more time.


	2. Pet names

It struck Laura when she was least expecting it. Carmilla just got back from work and little journalist wanted nothing more than to kiss her after those terrible few hours of being apart but ex-vampire stopped her.

‘Not so quick, Cupcake,’ the brunette said with a smile. _Cupcake_ … something was wrong but Laura couldn’t quite figure out what it was.

When she was thinking about it Carmilla started going on about something. However she stopped mid-sentence when she realised that she wasn’t getting any attention from her loved one. ‘Pumpkin, I can almost see your braincells working. Care to tell me what’s more important than my complaining about yet another crazy idea which LaF came up with?’

‘Oh, I’m sorry Carm, you know how my brain works,’ Laura replied with a blush. The truth is, she was still not certain what she was missing. _Cupcake_ and now _Pumpkin_. She wasn’t uncomfortable with those, that’s for sure. Actually she enjoyed being called various thing by her girlfriend, it made atmosphere between them this much more loving.

_So what is wrong? Gosh, I’m a journalist, an investigator! Way to go Hollis, you can’t even figure yourself out, let alone the others._

‘Sweetiepie? Are you still with me?’ Carmilla’s voice brought Laura back from her deep thoughts. But now blonde girl was feelling kind of low. What’s more she felt unsettled again so she decided to evacuate.

‘You know what, Carm? I think I need to rest for a while. It’s because of all the stress at work I suppose,’ Laura said and rubbed her eyes to make her excuse more believable. ‘Will you wake me up in an hour?’

‘You can count on that, Princess.’ The brunette said nothing more but the look of concern on her face made Laura feel a little guilty. She was lying after all. The fact that she did not get the greeting kiss I the end didn’t help at all.

And now she was forced to lay in their bed alone for an hour and fake feeling sick. What a great day. Her brain chose a bad time to freak out like that. But… now that she had time, she could finally nut it out, right?

‘Alright Hollis, gather all your clues and _think_ ,’ she murmured to herself. _Cupcake, Pumpkin, Sweetiepie_ and _Princess_. Well, those were obviously pet names, the ones she enjoyed the most to be precise. So Laura was 100% sure there was nothing wrong with them. Every couple has few of those. Carmilla called her probably hundreds things and she, well…

_Wait a second… I know! Oh my god why am excited it’s actually a bad thing. I don’t use any pet names for Carm!_

Carmilla… she’s always been just Carmilla or Carm, Ladykiller sometimes but never something more. What if the brunette felt less loved because of it? What if she used tons of them because that was her way of telling Laura that she wanted some for herself too?

The blonde had to come up with a pet name for her beloved asap. And of course the first thing that came to her mind just _had_ to be connected with their little love encounter from last night. But…that was actually a good idea! She jumped out of bed and rushed to the living room, hoping to find Carmilla.

There she saw her talking on the phone, but she was too excited now. Laura wasn’t going to wait any minute longer. She was determined to get it off her chest and finally get that long awaited kiss. She ran up straight to her lover and said, ‘Carm! Caarm! I need to tell you something right now, hang up!’

From the determined look on blonde’s face Carmilla could tell that was no joke so she put her phone down. ‘Alrgiht Cupcake, just be quick about it, it’s actually work stuff I’m talking about right now.’

‘Okay, so… I was feeling bad becauseIdidn’thaveanypetnameforyou’

‘Gosh Laura, you’re hyperventilating! Take it easy…’

‘Okay, okay… but I came up with one! See, I think I’ll call you _Cuddles_! That’s cute right? And you know, you love cuddling after we…umm..’ Laura’s face went red but at the same time Carmilla’s face became pale.

After few seconds silence was over. LaFontaine was laughing their ass off as Carmilla didn’t end the call.

‘Oh my god Laura! Now they’ll never let that live down! It’s gonna haunt me for _months_!’ Carmilla said with despair in her voice. Then journalist’s face became even more red and LaFontaine’s laughter was even louder.

‘I’m..I’m sorry Carm I was just so excited because I finally found a perfect pet name and…’

‘Say no more,’ said Carmilla while hanging up. ‘I actually love it I just had to play rough so that LaF wouldn’t get the full satisfaction,’ she whispered with a gentle smile. Then she hugged her little girlfriend real tight and kissed her on the forehead.

‘Do you..acutally like it?’ asked Laura, still embarrassed. She didn’t want it to go this way. It was a mess.

‘I _adore_ it, promise,’ replied the brunette. ‘So how about we do _the thing_ that makes me your Cuddles?’

That was the offer that Laura would never decline.


	3. Patching each other up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not relevant to the the story but me and my girlfriend had our first anniversary today!!!
> 
> Trigger Warning: brief mention of blood (but that's pretty much it)

Carmilla knew something bad happened the moment she saw Laura’s irritated face. But not “just” irritated – she was mad. She wasn’t even sure if she was supposed to ask her what’s wrong, that could backfire. So she waited for Laura to rant about what was bugging her which didn’t take very long.

‘You will _not_ believe it!’ Carmilla was pretty sure she _will_ because, well, she had seen a lot of things during her lifetime but she kept on listening, ‘You know I went to the shopping mall with Kirsch, right?’ The brunette nodded. ‘Well unfortunately we met some of his dudebros there.’ At this point ex-vampire knew she would have to rip one of them apart.

‘Do you want me to go kill them now or after you finish telling the story?’ Carm asked. The blonde girl looked scared for a second but then she remembered her girlfriend is a human now, pretty weak one, so those were only empty words. She decided to just smile at Carmilla because as brute as her comment was, it was actually cute.

‘You know I don’t want it at all. Anyway, I was actually being friendly with them because that’s how I am but it wasn’t the best idea. I never thought that they were _that_ narrowminded.’

‘Wait, but what exactly happened?’ The brunette was feeling kind of lost.

‘I was just getting to the point, Carm!’ Laura was really heated up so her girlfriend decided to stay quiet for the rest of her story. She didn’t want to feel her wrath.

‘So, one of Kirsch’s friends mistook my being nice for some kind of flirting,’ at this point Carmilla was ready to kill this man but she kept on listening. ‘And he made his moves so I politely declined and said I already have a girlfriend. And you know what he said? That he could bang me so that I become straight again!’

‘Okay Cupcake stop right there, what is his name and where can I find him?’ the taller of two girls was ready to take action. She just needed more information. But to her surprise she was hushed immediately by Laura as she kept on talking.

‘But that is not the worst part. Acutally Kirsch chewed his ass for saying that and he was quiet for the rest of our conversation. But then.. oh god, Carm they started vaping!’

If there was one crucial thing to know about Laura, it was that fact that she hated smokers. Probably vapers were higher on her hate list as they always got away with doing that in public places. Carmilla learned her lesson when her girlfriend caught her smoking at some college party once. The drama was so big she decided quitting was easier than arguing with Laura.

The blonde girl continued her monologue. ‘I asked them not to do is in my presence but they laughed me down! And then this guy I told you earlier about, well he came close to me and vaped right in my face. It was some kind of reflex really, but I slapped him. Like, really hard.’

Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh at this. She was picturing this in her head and it was just _hilarious_. But then she noticed a bloody strain on Laura’s shirt. ‘Babe, what _is_ this? Don’t tell me this asshole hit you back…’

‘Not exactly. He pushed me back and then all the other boys got mad and started shouting at him but he was kind of strong so I had fallen down. Right on some child’s plastic toy. It hurt like stepping on a Lego! I got up, told Kirsch that I’m done with his friends and ran back to you. So that’s the whole story..’ Laura finished and took a deep breath. She was expecting the worst.

And she wasn’t wrong. Carmilla was about hundred times madder than her. She actually made 15 plans how to kill the guy before Laura forced her to cool down. Besides, the brunette remembered that her little girlfriend is injured and she needs to patch her up.

She quickly went to the bathroom, found their aid kit and dug out some bandages. She ran back to Laura, asked her to take off her shirt and poured some hydrogen peroxide on her wound. Than she bandaged it tightly and kissed at the top of the patch.

‘I swear I’m gonna deal with him later,’ she said while hugging little blonde. ‘This is unforgettable. He will regret it.’

Laura didn’t take it seriously.

But the next day made her change her mind. To be exact, the part where she opened house door to see Carmilla with blood dripping off her knuckles.

‘Carm?! What have you done?!’ The blonde nearly screamed. She pulled her girlfriend into their apartment and started looking for the aid. Meanwhile Carmilla  explained herself, taking pride in every word she said.

‘Well I asked Kirshc about that guy, found him and broke his nose. Too bad my fragile human hand has to bear the consequences…’

‘Oh my god, you’re going to get arrested or worse! Are you out of your mind?! Here, hold this,’ she gave bandages to the brunette and began looking for other useful stuff. ‘We’ll be in _so_ much trouble. Shoot, I can’t find a thing!’

‘Relax Babe, everythng’s gonna be alright I made sure he stays quiet. Let’s focus on paching this up so I can boost up my bad girl look,’ Carmilla said with a smile. Those words somehow comforted Laura as she could concentrate again and finish helping her lover.

‘I can’t belive you actually did it, Carm. I underestimated you,’ the blonde confessed.

‘Well what can I say, you’re growing on me. I’m a social justice warrior now, just like my brave girl,’ Carmilla said and kissed Laura on the forehead.

They decided to reward themselves with a free day spent in front of the TV. Though they didn’t do much watching. Cuddling and kissing was much more appreciated.


	4. Hospital visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since nobody really said what kind of hospital visit it's supossed to be, I decided to make it not too angsty. Enjoy!

Carmilla left work in a hurry like never before. Today was _that_ day. They called her from the hospital and as soon as she heard the news nothing that LaF was saying was important. Her face went pale and she just stood in the middle of their conference room paralyzed but then she remembered that she was need there at this exact moment.

So she babbled a few words and ran out, leaving LaFontaine and other co-workers much surprised. While she was making her way through masses of people in the office she cursed the fate. She was at home with Laura and her father for a _whole_ week and now when she just _had_ to go back to work, it happened.

When she finally reach her car, which was totally too late, she began looking for the keys. And of course they disappeared. Damn those purses, she was using backpacks from now on. After few feverish seconds she found them and got into car.

Along with the engine, radio started working. Carmilla decided that listening to whatever pop song was on would calm her down. But just when she began to relax, the song came to an end and the speaker introduced his guest. For some reason it did not surprise her that they decided to talk about pregnancies, babies and stuff. Not at all.

She turned it off as it was doing the exact opposite of helping her to calm down. Fortunately, peak hours were yet to come so streets were almost empty. It didn’t take her long to arrive at the hospital. She just hoped Laura’s father took everything he was supposed to with them and not a single thing was omitted.

She entered the scary-looking building. She never liked hospitals, there was something weird about them. How can a place where so many people die not be cursed or something? Anyway, thinking about death was the worst thing she could think about now  so she hurried to the reception desk.

The brunette girl asked where she can find her wife and the answer she got was the first thing to actually make her less afraid of everything. Room 307. This was a good sign.

She took the elevator, arrived at third floor and was greeted by sight of Sherman Hollis nervously walking around a few chairs in the waiting room. This picture made her feel unwell again  but she decided to get to know what’s going on before panicking. She had to think sober.

She walked closer to her father-in-law and greeted him. ‘Hi Sharman. You seem nervous, is everything alright?’

Laura’s father looked at Carmilla with worry and said, ‘Not really… the doctor said that some _problems_ occurred along the way. But he wasn’t keen on explaining it any further to me, I think it’s because he’s far more busy with Laura than he should be.’ Those words were exactly what Carmilla didn’t want to hear.

She found door no.307 and opened it. A nurse appeared out of nowhere, and blocked the way with typical ‘I’m sorry but only close family is permitted to go in here,’ which reminded Carmilla she’s a girl and most of people would never think that she’s having a baby with another girl.

‘Look,’ she began, trying to keep her cool, ‘I’m her wife. See this ring? Now _please_ let me in, she’s waited enough time for me to come here.’ The nurse looked surprised for a while but she got out of the way. Carmilla entered the room immediately.

There she saw Laura. Her wife looked horrible… she was sweating and she looked like she had no more strength to even scream out in pain. Her legs were wide spread but nothing was coming out from between them and that was the problem.

Carmilla ran up to her and held her hand tightly. Then she flicked a strand of Laura’s hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Just then blonde girl seemed to notice her presence in the room. She smiled weakly and said, ‘Hey…’ and that was pretty much all she could say.

‘Hey Cupcake… don’t worry I’m here with you now. Everything’s gonna be alright, I promise,’ Carmila whispered and squeezed her lover’s hand even tighter.

Right after that, a tall man came up to the brunette and she recognized him as Laura’s doctor. He explained that the baby inside Laura tangled up in navel string just before the birth and they didn’t want to risk it suffocating so they decided for Caesarean birth. Everything was under control now and they were getting ready for operation.

‘It’s okay, Doc. Now that we’re together, we’re not afraid of anything.’


	5. Scar worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It's finally here ;)
> 
> Changed the rating becasue this chapter is kind of sex-themed.
> 
> Also, I know to this point chapters in this fic were in no particular order, but this one is a continuation of the previous one. I don't know yet if it will be a regular thing or not.

Everything changed when little William came into the world. Carmilla and Laura’s daily routine was nothing like the one they had before child. At first it was overwhelming, but now they were getting the hang of it. Of course they would never get used to things such quick if it weren’t for Laura’s father who turned out to be the greatest grandfather ever.

Besides one small thing, for the first few weeks he refused to accept that his grandchild was named after vampire who tried to kill his daughter. It led to few minor arguments with Carm, but everything calmed down after a while. Thankfully Laura succeeded in changing Sherman’s mind.

As for the blonde herself, she had nothing against William being… well, William. Maybe it’s because she has always felt guilty about death of both Carm’s siblings. When her wife suggested that name, Laura did not hesitate for a single moment. She knew it would make her lover much happier, and personally she found the name quite charming.

But, Will’s name aside, all four of them created one big happy family. Family neither Laura nor Carmilla suspected to ever have. But it made them feel the luckiest people on the planet and every decision made which led to this moment seemed worth it right now.

However… well, there was _one_ thing that bothered Laura. But it wasn’t exactly a baby problem. She read about it before but she never thought it would concern her. Her and Carmilla’s love life was always existent, like, _really_ existent, and now… like she said before, everything changed.

They had no time for each other and when they finally did, they were exhausted and all they dreamed of was a good night’s sleep. She was too embarrassed to ask any of her friends about _those_ things, plus none of them had a baby so their advices wouldn’t give much, probably.

Carmilla was busy with work and when she came home she was trying to give Laura a break by taking care of little Will so the blonde couldn’t find time to talk to her wife about it. To be honest he had no idea how she even felt about it.

There was that one time when they tried to… well, do it, but they didn’t succeed as her father ran into their house with Will on his hands claiming that it was way too cold to go for a walk with such a little baby. So two women put their clothes back on in hurry and never even talked about it again.

But today Sherman took William for a night, as he does once a week, and Carm had _that_ look in her eyes. Maybe they didn’t get intimate in a quite some time but Laura still remember what this look means. And the moment she saw that, she began to get nervous.

There was one part of her look that she hated right now. It was a scar on her lower stomach. It was a remembrance after the Caesarean birth. Below her bellybutton, that’s where it was. The scar was rather big and it looked a little bit like a smile which was kind of ironic because she had no intention of laughing while looking at it.

She also didn’t want Carmilla looking at it and it was kind of inevitable if they were going to have sex. The blonde was afraid that it would freak Carmilla out or something like that. Maybe she will be put off from just looking at it and it will kill the mood _forever_. Laura couldn’t stand that thought.

By the evening she was a complete wreck. But then she heard the key opening their door. Carmilla came back from work. Laura left their bedroom to greet her but she faced a _really_ big bouquet of red roses. The journalist couldn’t help but be moved by sweetness of her wife. She hugged her significant other tight and then put flowers in the vase.

When she turned around Carmilla wasted no more time. She picked up Laura and carried her to their bedroom. There she laid her on the bed and the brunette began taking off her suit. For a while Laura forgot about her insecurities and she pulled Carm closer by her tie. She knew the other girl loved it.

They met in a passionate kiss and laid down together. After few minutes of steamy make out session Carmilla decided it’s high time she removed Laura’s shirt out of the way. That’s when the blonde girl started to resist. It didn’t last long as the brunette finally noticed that Laura wasn’t teasing her and that she actually was uncomfortable.

She let go of Laura’s shirt and ask gently, ‘Hey Caupcake… what’s wrong?’ The smaller girl was persistent to remain silent so Carmilla had to use the final resort – tickling. It made Laura beg for mercy in seconds. However smile on both of their faces disappeared quickly as they remembered what happened a minute earlier.

‘Well I… I know we have no time for each other now and I couldn’t help but to feel a little less attractive in your eyes now that we have William to take care of and… and I’ve got this huge scar on my stomach and it’s disgusting and a total turn off and I’m afraid that it’s gonna make our love life a nightmare and I may have never been more stressed than I am right now I’m so sorry Carm!’

Laura’s confession made Carmilla speechless for a while. Then she smiled gently, kissed her wife and started taking off Laura’s shirt again. ‘Let me do it,’ she said before Laura began to protest. The blonde trusted her lover so she stopped her no further.

When the shirt was tossed somewhere on the floor, Carmilla focused on Laura’s scar. At first the blonde wasn’t comfortable with this amount of attention drawn to her flaw but when Carmilla neared her face to the scar and began giving it short sweet kisses, she stopped caring.

After those light kisses, appeared more passionate ones, the ones that made Laura want Carmilla to go lower but she remained silent beside a few moans here and there. She didn’t think it could be pleasurable. But then again, every moment she shared with Carmilla was, so she shouldn’t be surprised.

‘I think it’s beautiful,’ said Carmilla while looking up to meet Laura’s eyes.

‘What?’

‘Your scar, it’s beautiful. I love it. It reminds me of William’s birth, how could it be a bad thing? You carried our son inside you and thanks to this,’ Carmilla pointed at the scar. ‘he could come into the world safe and sound.’

Those words made Laura feel loved like never before. But Carmilla wasn’t done. ‘I love you. _All_ of you. I love this scar because it’s a part of you and of our son. I will never stop loving it. Never.’

Some tears streamed down Laura’s cheek. She has never been more happy. ‘Come here and kiss me, Love.’

Carmilla did it gladly.


	6. Making fun of one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events presented in this chapter are BW (Before William)   
> (Yes I'm gonna use this lame abbreviation now)

Being human again wasn’t easy. During first few weeks of experiencing it, Carmilla thought she would never get used to ‘normal’ life. Sure, she missed things like vampire speed or night vision but those weren’t necessary. What did matter was the fact that along with losing her vampire powers, she has lost all her physical strength.

She probably wouldn’t mind it _that_ much if it weren’t for a certain little girlfriend who teased her about it every single day. It even became some sort of Laura’s daily routine. A day without making fun of Carmilla was a bad day. The brunette always laughed it off but she was kind of irritated at this point.

To be honest, she has also lost her reasons for teasing Laura. Now that they were both a little older and graduated, Laura was busy with work and didn’t have much time to be as big of a nerd as she used to be. And teasing her about her height was stupid from the beginning as she was only an inch taller.

So probably her real problem was lack of comeback at blonde girl’s comments. She was in desperate need of some Laura’s flaw so she could jokingly make fun on it. The thing is, Laura had no such flaws. Or maybe Carmilla couldn’t find them.

Just then the blonde journalist came back home so Carmilla decided she would think about it again some other time. Then she got up to greet her girlfriend and kissed her on cheek. But apparently it was one of those days when Laura expected something more than that, as she pulled Carm back close and began kissing her with passion.

‘Well well,’ Carmilla didn’t have enough time to finish as she was cut off with another kiss. ‘Eager much, Cupcake?’ she asked with a smirk. At that, the blonde girl blushed slightly but said nothing. She began taking her coat off and then her shoes. Right after that she almost ran to the bedroom. The brunette followed her.

‘What’s gotten into you, Princess?’ Carm asked again and still she got no answer from her lover. It was intriguing so she decided to play along. Ex-vampire climbed onto the bed and in that very moment Laura got up and ran away again. That’s when Carmilla got it – she was playing some kind of sexual tag with her.

And it meant one thing. Laura was going to exhaust her and then make fun of her. Then Carmilla’s ego will be bruised and it will kill the mood. At the end Laura is going to apologize to her girlfriend and they’re probably going to have sex as a way of making up. Which was tempting but today Carmilla didn’t want to be a looser again.

And so, the brunette used all her strength to keep up with Laura and waited for the right moment. She saw an opportunity when she was on their bed again. She began faking exhaust and waited until Laura came close enough to her. And then she grabbed her by surprise and laid her down, her hands pinned to the mattress.

In no time, a heated make out session took place which led to clothes being taken off and thrown on the floor and the silence slowly being replaced with small moans. Carmilla was taking her time with doing anything while Laura was _really_ impatient. At some point the brunette girl laughed.

‘What’s this about?’ asked the blonde, her face flushed. She was into this new situation, she wasn’t going to hide it. At the same time she could see that Carmilla was kind of playing with her and she didn’t like that.

‘Oh it’s nothing. I just find it funny how easy it is to get you hot, Honey.’ At tose words Laura blushed harder as she knew this statement was true.

So naturally, the only thing she could say was, ‘That’s not true!’ It did sound kind of lame as they both knew she was straight up lying but she did not care at this point. She just wanted to spare herself any further embarrassment.

‘I believe it’s true. Your body has been giving me all kind of signals that you’re hot and bothered,’ Carmilla continued while kissing down Laura’s stomach.

‘Well… maybe… kind of…’ The sooner she agrees, the sooner Carmilla gets to the point – she thought. However her lover had different plans.

She got up and put her shirt back on. ‘Well, now we’re even. If you make a routine out of teasing me about my lack of strength, I can make a routine out of this.’ She winked and left the room.

Needless to say, Laura followed her with endless apologies which were accepted after few minutes. And then Carmilla’s earlier prediction came true.


	7. A death of someone close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to kill anyone (hence the delay - I had to come up with some way to avoid it) so here's this...
> 
> The events of this chapter are AW (after William)

It was this time of the year again. Laura didn’t even need to check the date, she saw it in the way Carmilla smiled at her less brightly than usually or in the way her sight wandered through the room instead of focusing on what was William doing. She knew it from the very second they got up and her wife forgot to kiss her good morning and didn’t notice it till this time.

So the blonde decided to prolong it no further. Giving Carm more time to sulk meant it would take her more time to recover. And Laura didn’t want that, for sake of Carmilla herself but also for Will. He always noticed even though he didn’t know what it was about. He just knew better than to upset her mommy on that day.

And so, after dinner Laura dressed her son up, making sure he wouldn’t get cold as the days were getting windier. Then she took care of herself. Carmilla joined them without a word. It was kind of tradition but they never really talked about it. It just happened. Every year.

The road to cemetery was quiet, nobody dared to speak out. The silence was interrupted from time to time by William mumbling some “words” which he was persistent on getting right. Laura hoped it warmed Carmilla’s heart just as much as it did hers.

When they finally got there, the journalist hesitated for a moment. She wasn’t sure if taking Will with them was a good idea but on the other hand she couldn’t leave him in the car so the choice was pretty obvious. She helped him out of the car and took one of his hands while Carmilla took the other and so they went.

Her wife’s siblings’ graves weren’t far away from the main entrance to the cemetery. They also weren’t big or filled with flowers and lights. They just were. Carmilla came here few times a year to make sure nobody destroyed them and that they weren’t too dirty or anything.

But _this_ time of the year she never did a thing. She probably just couldn’t bear it. Laura never knew what her wife felt on this day. She was an only child spoiled and protected by his father. Sure, Carmilla’s siblings also weren’t her real family but… well she treated them as if they were and that’s what counts.

Laura couldn’t imagine what she would feel, had she lost her father. And Carmilla lost him. And her mother. And all her family. And then she lost her new family, mainly because of Laura. The blonde knew Carmilla didn’t think this way but still…

But this place, it was only for Mattie and William. Mostly for Mattie, probably, but she was sure that William also had some special place in Carmilla’s heart. If he didn’t then why would Carm want to name their son after him, right?

Laura was so lost in her thoughts she forgot where they were. What did woke her was Will’s quitet plead. ‘Don’t cry, Mommy,’ he said. Then he reached for Carmilla’s hand but she was quicker and she picked him up and hugged tightly.

‘It’s alright Will. Everything’s alright,’ she kept saying and hugging him. Laura never saw Carmilla crying above their graves. Then again, they never came here with Will. Maybe thanks to him things could change?

Staying there, with their son in her arms, holding him so tightly, Carmilla looked like she was finally happy. She had Laura, who she loved more than anything, and little Will, for whom she would die if necessary. After years of grief she could finally feel relief. She could finally move on. With memory of her family in her heart she could start a new one.

Carmilla put William down and took his hand. With the other she pulled Laura closer and held it firmly on her waist. They went back to the car.

The mood was lighter and so was Carmilla’s heart. No more pain. No more grief. Just their cozy home full of warmth. Just their small family full of support and understanding.

And her life. Finally full of love.


	8. Sleeping in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it - domestic shit we've been yearning for since the beginning of Hollstein
> 
> This chapter is obviously BW because who would have an opportunity to sleep in if they had a child

Laura woke up when she felt Carmilla gently shifting on their bed. The blonde was a light sleeper so it was enough. First thing she noticed was sun which was unusually bright for the early morning. But, whatever, spring was coming so everything is possible.

The journalist got up carefully not to wake her fiancé up and stretched. Then she gout of their bed and went to the kitchen to get some coffee, and probably make one for Carmilla as well. While she was waiting for water to boil, she looked out of the window. The traffic was quite big. Weird.

With her beloved coffee ready, she decided to wake up her lover. And the best way to do it was… breakfast in bed! The blonde quickly made scrambled eggs and some sandwiches, and took them to their bedroom along with two cups of coffee.

Confused look on Carmilla’s face was adorable, but all that mattered was her big smile when she was finally awake enough to understand what was happening. With a kiss on the forehead from Laura, she began eating an praising Laura’s cooking skills which probably weren’t above average, but for Carmilla such a gesture form her loved one was priceless.

They took their time. Somehow they felt there was no hurry, nowhere to be on time, no important matters that needed their attention. And that fairy tale would have probably lasted longer, hadn’t Laura looked up her phone. That’s when she noticed.

‘Oh my god Carm! It’s 12 p.m.! How is that even possible? We _totally_ slept in!’ Carmilla considered Laura’s ‘freak out’ mode on. There was no way to calm her down now. All she could do was to wait it out. And explain things later.

‘How did it happen? I can’t believe it! What about my 5 alarms? Why didn’t they go off?!’ With that said, Carmilla was completely sure it wasn’t good time for any explanations. She would get killed by Laura if she knew. So she remained silent still.

‘I’ve got to get ready the fastest I can! Oh God they’re going to fire me! Just when I got used to this job! Stupid phone!’ Laura was _this_ close from throwing her mobile out of the window but Carm stopped her. The blonde was seriously out of control.

‘Laura…. Laura! Relax,’ Carmilla said, trying to calm her fiancé down. ‘It’s neither your nor your mobile’s fault. It was me who turned all the alarms off,’ she admitted.

At that, Laura sobered in few seconds. Then she glanced angrily at her lover. ‘Carm! How could you! Do you even realise how serious can the consequences of this be?!’

Carmilla smiled gently and kissed top of Laura’s head. ‘What’s this about? Am I missing something?’ The blonde was now confused. Shouldn’t Carm be apologising by now? Why was she so calm?

‘Oh Cupcake…’ Carmilla laughed. Then she decided Laura was calm enough to explain everything. ‘You see, Buttercup, you’ve been working so hard lately… I’ve decided to call your boss and take a day off for you. Such a nice woman, by the way. She told me she noticed some workaholic tendencies in you lately. And she already found us a great vacation offer. Seriously Hollis I have no idea what you did to be treated like that by your boss.’

‘But now,’ she said while taking Laura’s hand in her own, ‘now we have some alone time for ourselves. So let’s enjoy it, shall we?’ she asked and kissed Laura on the forehead again.

To this point Laura was speechless. She was sure her work didn’t get any recognition and that she just _had_ to work harder if she wanted to keep the job. But it turns out thigs are _way_ better than what she thought. What is more, Carmilla is the biggest sweetheart in the world and cared for her enough to take a day off on her behalf.

‘Carm I don’t know what to say…’ she just didn’t. but she wished that moment could last forever.

‘Don’t say a thing. Just enjoy our day off.’

And she finally did.


	9. Hugging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been waiting for an update, you should thank my amazing girlfriend - she's the one who keeps reminding me about writing everyday.
> 
> This chapter is BW

Laura was having a bad day. Carmilla could see that from the very moment they got up from bed. It could be work related or maybe she was feeling bad due to first few weeks of pregnancy, the brunette couldn’t figure out the reason yet.

Carmilla was ready to leave for work when she felt Laura tugging at her sleeve. She turned around and saw a sad puppy face her wife was making a her. No, she just couldn’t leave like that. LaF will understand, right? They would do the same for Perry, that’s for sure.

And so she ended up with a small bundle of sadness cuddled up to her on their sofa. That’s not how she had imagined that day but still, it was certainly better than working. Of course the first thing she heard from LaFontaine when she called to tell them she won’t make it today was something like ‘Sure, Laura’s not feeling well. Well if that’s how kids are calling it these days, than do what you gotta do.’

The brunette had no intention of explaining what she was saying was true. Why bother? They might as well think she’s getting some  right now. The reality, however, is far less exciting. Cuddling on the sofa and watching Friends re-runs.

After a few episodes Carmilla decided it was high time Laura told her what was wrong. ‘Hey, Cupcake. Why aren’t you all smiles like you usually are? Did something happen and I missed it?’ she asked, making sure they had eye contact and that her wife couldn’t avoid her questions.

Predictable enough, silence was her only answer. Yet she refused to give up. ‘Come on, Sweetiepie, is it because of work?’ At that, the blonde shook her head. ‘Then what is it? Some kind of bad morning sickness?’ Another negative response. ‘Well, you’ve got the help me out here, Cutie,’ she said.

‘I don’t know Carm. I’m just _so_ tired. Would it be so bad to want to disappear for a while and rest? Just for a few days. I want to care about nothing just for a little while but that’s _not_ how the world works and it just makes me tired. How can you live so long with this overwhelming feeling?’

Well that Carmilla didn’t expect. She had no idea how to address that. ‘I don’t know Cupcake, being a vampire allowed me to ignore any responsibilities we have now. I didn’t have to worry about money or work or deadlines…’ she wasn’t sure this was helping.

‘Hey… but we’re in this together now, Sweetheart. We’ve got each other, right?’ she smiled gently and took Laura’s hand in her own. ‘If that’s what you want, I can take care of everything for a week or so. Use that time to rest and relax. How about that, Love?’ she asked, hoping the blonde would agree.

‘I suppose I could use that…’ she began. ‘You’re such a lovely person, Carm. So caring and loving…’

‘Whoa slow down there, Cupcake. You’re the only one who gets to see this side of me, don’t forget about it,’ Carmila said with a smile on her face.

‘You’re a softie at heart, you can’t deny it,’ said Laura. Her voice was more confident now, a sign of her returning to her old self. ‘You know what I’m craving? Popcorn, ice cream, cuddling and a Harry Potter marathon!’

‘How about me hugging the sad out of you and both of us taking a nap?’ suggested the brunette.

‘Only if you agree to my plan later,’ replied Laura, but she was already lying down and making space for Carmilla so that they could both comfortably nap there for the next few hours.

‘I sure will, Cupcake,’ she agreed. Hugging each other real close and feeling their heart beats synchronizing – it may not be exciting, but it’s exactly what they both needed.


	10. Watching the other sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for that huuuuge delay. I know it's been over a month but now I'm back! I've promised myself that I'll finish this fic so fear not, it will be continued!  
> This chapter could be both BW and AW, it doesn't really matter. Also, Carm is grossly in love because I'm grossly in love and so we're in this together.

Sleeping together was a thing that did not come easy for Carmilla. You could say that after almost hundred years spent in a coffin filled with blood didn’t teach her how to behave when someone is lying next to you.

At first it was _really_ hard. And by ‘at first’ she meant times when they were on a run after ditching her mother into the pit and so on. Sleeping with Laura _and_ LaFontaine and Perry in one room could only mean one thing – Carmilla didn’t sleep at all. Not that it bothered her, she was a vampire after all, it was not sleep that she needed to function.

Then, at her mother’s mansion… well, both girls didn’t get to spend much time together. And then there was this big break up of theirs and all that drama… for no reason at all now that she thought about it.

And the library? Don’t even let her start on that. That place was just _horrible_ to sleep in. together or not. All the spooky noises and other shenanigans plus never-ending fear of the Dean finding a way to get to them and tear out their hearts… let’s just say none of them slept well.

But after all of that, everything was different. The thought of having a good night’s sleep, a peaceful night was just abstract. They could just lay on bed and go to sleep? Impossible. After so much time spent in _hell_ no one from the gang could get used to normal life.

But eventually they had to. Life wasn’t going to wait for them. More precisely, studies made them so tired that they were forced to develop a sleeping pattern. Carmilla, being no longer a vampire, turned out to be pretty weak and got tired easily. She often fell asleep before Laura got to bed but it was only during their college times.

When they moved together and started working, Carm and Laura finally got a decent bed for both of them. What is more, they had similar work hours and so nothing stood in a way of them spending nights together. That’s also when Carmilla’s problems arose.

It was just so _difficult_. She knew that even the slightest shift would wake Laura up and she didn’t want that – she had troubles falling asleep again – so she laid there, trying not to move and to finally go to sleep. She spent weeks being tired and having circle eyes.

But as time flew by, she realised it was gradually easier and she fell asleep earlier. Now they could both do it in about 5 minutes.

But sometimes, like this night, Carmilla didn’t want to sleep. She remained awake and admired her wife – her peaceful face and gentle breaths. There was something beautiful in it but she couldn’t tell what it was.

Maybe it was the fact that the love of her life was lying right next to her, cuddled up practically chest to chest. Or maybe the fact that Laura trusted her enough to fall asleep in her arms. Maybe it was just the feeling of safety they shared when they lied like that.

Either way Carmilla couldn’t get enough of that picture. She wanted to keep it in her mind forever. It could be the only thing she gets to see after death. She wanted it to be a sight she admires every night before she falls asleep and every morning when she wakes up. And the best part is, that is exactly what she sees.

Every time she has a night like this, Carm gets this overwhelming feeling of love. Pure love for Laura. She wants to treasure her but only thing she can do not to wake her up is giving her feather light kisses on forehead and the rest of her beautiful face. She pulls her close just a little tighter and loses herself in Laura’s scent – coco shampoo and, like always, chocolate. She can never get enough of that.

Sometimes in her sleep Laura moans quietly or says single words. Other times she shifts on bed, cuddles closer to Carm or links their hands – all that while she’s asleep. That’s another thing the brunette adores and loves watching but usually it’s linked to Laura having bad dreams so Carmilla always rubs Laura’s back in a gentle manner and kisses her on the top of her head as a way to calm her down.

She never understood why, but it works every time.

There are a lot of things Carmilla now loves about sleeping with her wife. But one thing she loves the most is when they are wrapped in each other, it always feel like _home._


	11. Drawing each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. I'm gonna pretend like it hasn't been 7 months since the last update. I suggest you guys do that too. (School, what more can I say.) I hope you enjoy this freshly-written dose of hollstein love!
> 
> This chapter is AW
> 
> Also, shout-out to my lovely girlfriend. She doesn't know that yet, but she's the one who convinced me to come back to this fic. Have a great day, Honey!

This was a bad idea. Laura knew that from the very beginning but somehow her broody lover convinced her to do it. ‘Come on, Laura,’ she said. ‘I always do what you want, do me a favour this one time.’ That was an argument the blonde couldn’t fight. They did, in fact, focus on pastimes that Laura considered worthwhile.

Did Carm guilt trip her into it? Not really. The journalist was well aware she had to agree on one of Carmilla’s suggestions. And, frankly, it was the most ‘normal’ thing she was ever offered so she decided it was the high time she did something to please her loved one.

And that’s exactly how she ended up in this place – some creepy abandoned workshop in a primary school Carm worked for once. Apparently, she was on good terms with the headmaster and thanks to that they could now enjoy having this room for themselves.

To be fair, Laura could think of quite a few ways of spending time in such a big area with her wife and no one else around them… but that’s not what Carmilla wanted this time so the blonde obliged. She stood quietly and watched the brunette looking for various things she considered necessary.

Turns out she only needed two stools, some paper, and charcoal. ‘Well, that’s surprising. I got the impression we were going to paint each other.’ Laura was a little puzzled as she didn’t know what to do with a piece of a freaking coal in her hand. ‘You do realise I’ve never used this before to draw, don’t you?’

‘Don’t you worry, sweetheart, I’ll guide you through it,’ Carmilla answered with the soothing, yet raspy voice. There was something about this voice. A thing that was promising things much more interesting than drawing portraits. Or maybe that was just Carm’s manner of speaking when they were alone, Laura couldn’t quite tell.

The brunette got closer to the little journalist and took her hand in her own. A spark went through Laura’s arm, straight to her heart which suddenly skipped a beat and made her feel a pleasant kind of warmth in her belly.

The sensation, however, did not last as long as Laura had wished to. Soon enough she was focused on the smooth movements her hand was making over the piece of paper, thanks to the skilled guidance from her lover. At first she didn’t even know what she, or maybe the two of them, were drawing. She gave it a few minutes and then realised that it was, in fact, their little William who was appearing in the drawing.

‘Well aren’t you the sappy one,’ Laura teased gently. But in fact, it made her heart melt for Carmilla like it does so often. She was just incredible, that girl of her. She’s lived through over 300 years and still, she managed to devote fully to the family they’ve created. After so much time spent on wild adventures and wooing girls, she found the one she longed for and settled down with her. If that didn’t scream “romantic” then Laura didn’t know what did.

Carmilla did not say a thing, she only smiled fondly and softly let go of Laura’s hand. ‘I think you’re ready now, cutie pie,’ she announced proudly. Was she proud of the drawing or of the fact that she helped her lover, that remained unknown. But she surely did mean it seriously when she said she wanted both of them to draw each other portraits. There was no backing out of it.

Naturally, the ex-vampire was the first to finish, while Laura was struggling and sticking her tongue out a little – a cute sign of the highest level of concertation she could achieve. And so she sat and watched the smaller girl working on her soon-to-be masterpiece.

The blonde wouldn’t be herself if she wasn’t a perfectionist, so she spent way more time for drawing than she intended to, but it’s not like Carmilla complained so she wasn’t in a rush. She desperately wanted to capture every Carm’s feature she was capable of. Who knows when will they have time to do such a thing again after all?

When she was finished, they showed each other results of their work. Of course, being 300 years old and all, Carmilla had much more time to master the art of drawing in general, so the portrait drawn by her was wonderful looking. Laura was so impressed and busy with complimenting her wife’s work that she didn’t notice Carmilla’s teary eyes. When she did, however, she panicked.

‘Oh god, is it that ugly? I know I’m not the best artist or anything but I really tried to make it look as good as I could. I’m so sorry Carm I didn’t mean to upset you…’ but she stopped rumbling when Carmilla suddenly hugged her tightly.

Some tears rolled down her face and then she finally spoke her mind. ‘Laura… thank you. I’ve never felt so beautiful in my life, ever. What you did here, sure it’s no professional work but it lets me see how you see me, the real me. I really am lucky to have a woman like you by my side.’

With that, Carmilla kissed her wife. She needed all those feelings inside of her to finally come out. The next few hours was them, lying on the floor, kissing, cuddling, talking, laughing and even crying. Simply being together has never felt so good.


	12. Having a lazy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another eight months passed? (Just bear with me, please)
> 
> As a form of apology for that 'delay', you get to see hollstein as mom and Mom™. Enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is AW, of course.

‘Remember to give him his medicine after you two finish eating dinner, alright?’ said Laura. She hugged her father tightly and placed a kiss on William’s little head. Carmilla, standing beside her, gave a nod to her father-in-law and also kissed the baby’s head. It was just too cute not to do it, even if that meant showing her sappy side.

‘Of course, Pumpkin. I’ve got everything under control. He’s also my grandson, remember?’ The brunette definitely heard a note of irritation in his voice. But she couldn’t blame him. Laura has been losing her mind over leaving William with his grandpa, as if they were leaving him with the first person they met on the street. To be honest, mister Hollis has been extraordinarily patient with her daughter.

‘Oh my god, how could I forget! It’s our Saturday with Disney today! Please, Dad, watch Hercules with William before it’s his bedtime!’ The blonde almost started crying, as if one missed ‘Saturday with Disney’ would scar Will for life. Carmilla was beginning to think that it would actually scar Laura.

Sherman rolled his eyes and promised to do that. Now it was his only chance to finally get out of the house and let those two relax, at least for a day. He quickly turned around, William already in his arms, and almost ran to his car. 

When little Will was already tucked into the child seat and Sherman checked if all the belts were fastened twice, he got into the car himself and left the driveway. He was just about to go forward, when Laura appeared out of nowhere, in front of the hood.

‘Jesus, Laura! I could have hit you! What in the hell are you doing?!’ he totally lost it and finally raised his voice.

‘Yeah, exactly. What do you think you’re doing, Cupcake?! I want you alive for at least next sixty years!’ shouted Carmilla. She only just got to the car and was really pissed at Laura at the moment. Who does such reckless things?

‘I... I just wanted to tell you that... William deserves a great future, so please watch Hercules in Chinese. Maybe he’ll learn some words?’ That was all Laura had to say. Carmilla and Sherman remained speechless. They couldn’t help but stare at the tiny blonde, blinking from time to time.

The silence had to be broken eventually. However, neither Carm nor mister Hollis wanted to do this. To be honest, both of them were afraid. How can one talk to Laura about that matter without accidentally hurting her feelings? Or letting her know that she’s being kind of paranoid?

‘Sweetiepie...’ it was Carmilla who finally decided to speak out. ‘I don’t think that is a good idea. We’ve never done this before, so why now, all of the sudden?’ She tried to be as gentle as she could with her spouse. 

‘Beacuse I... I read an article yesterday, okay? About how great it is when a small child can already communicate in two languages. And I want Will to have that advantage, so it would be easier for him in the future...’ From the look on Laura’s face, the brunette could already tell that she was beating herself up for not doing it sooner. Her teary eyes were practically shouting ‘I’m a failure, not a parent!’ and it was awful.

‘Hey, hey Laura... don’t start crying on us here. How about that. We give our wonderful son some more time. He’s only two now, so maybe a year...or year and a half? During that time we’ll try to learn some Chinese ourselves and then we will teach him some simple words and sentences, okay?’ Carmilla was doing everything she could to stop Laura from crying.

‘Well... If you put it that way. He could learn more if it’s us who will be speaking, and not some cartoon characters.’ Laura’s face brightened a little and the ex-vampire could bet that she was already making some plans in that busy head of hers.

‘Okay... now that the... family crisis has been resolved, I’m gonna take that poor child with me and save him from the two of you,’ said Sherman while slowly getting back into the car. Then he immediately drove away to avoid any more problems, leaving the two women alone in the middle of the street.

Carmilla put her arm around Laura, pulled her closer to herself and placed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead. ‘Let’s go, Creampuff. It’s time for our day off, remember?’ The smaller woman nodded and smiled at Carmilla’s words. They walked back into their house, hand in hand.

Once inside, the brunette made Laura sit on the sofa and look for a movie that would be worth their time on Netflix. In the meantime, she went to the kitchen and prepared hot cocoa for both of them, as well as got some nice and cozy blankets from their bedroom upstairs.

She returned to the living room, barely holding everything in her hands. Laura stood up and helped her with the cups, then they made themselves comfortable on the sofa and got underneath the blankets. Nothing could go wrong now. ‘So, what are we watching tonight?’ asked Carm out of sheer curiosity.

‘Well, I was thinking... what about a Chinese film? We will obviously ignore English dub and watch it with subtitles instead. Maybe we will catch some easy words?’ The little journalist wasn’t giving up, Carmilla would give her that.

‘Baby, that was supposed to be our lazy day. You know what lazy means, right?’ she was trying to talk her spouse out of that, even though she knew she had no chance. Still, it was worth trying, right?

‘Yeah, about that... I may have installed a new app on both our phones? But I promise you, it’s super easy to use and you only have to learn ten minutes a day! We can do that, right?’ the blonde asked, eyes full of hope.

‘Ugh, yes fine. It was kind of my idea, after all... But after that damn movie I demand a quality time in bed with my lovely wife...’ Carmilla said that with a certain kind of spark in her eye which sent shivers down Laura’s spine.

‘Okay, my broody wife will get what she wants,’ Laura said as she got closer to her wife and kissed her on the lips. Then, she straight up whispered into her ear. ‘Just so you know... I’ll be only moaning in Chinese now.’

She really is one of a kind, huh.


End file.
